The Sand and the Sea: Finnick and Annie
by FinnickAnnie4eva
Summary: When Annie Cresta from District 4 is chosen to be the female tribute in the 70th Hunger Games, she must learn to trust Finnick Odair, the handsome young Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. But as she learns that he is not all of what he seems, she begins to develop feelings for the man. But will he return the feelings, and will Annie be strong enough to win the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to my new story - The Sand and the Sea: Finnick and Annie, a story about Annie's experience in the 70th Hunger Games, and how the two become a couple.**

**Summary: _When Annie Cresta from District 4 is chosen to be the female tribute in the 70th Hunger Games, she must learn to trust Finnick Odair, the handsome young Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. But as she learns that he is not all of what he seems, she begins to develop feelings for the man. But will he return the feelings, and will Annie be strong enough to win the Hunger Games? Find out, in the most heart-warming love story in Panem._**

**And here is where it starts! I'll try and update when I can, but the chapters do take a while to write, so please don't expect me to update everyday!**

**Well I hope you enjoy it, and please review, it means everything!**

**Thank you x**

* * *

The salty smell of the turquoise sea lifts me into my own world, and I am suddenly indulged in my little world of peace, the one where nobody else is allowed to come in. I don't allow anyone to join me, because I'm afraid they will destroy it. In times like now, nobody can really trust one another. If one promises someone they will volunteer for them at a reaping, usually it doesn't happen. The only person I can trust is my older brother and younger sister. I told Ellery I would volunteer for her, but by her reaction and her loud personality, I figure she would be distraught if I volunteer for her, as well as being ashamed.

Ellery and Kaison are nothing like me, they're like my father. I'm like my mother, who's calm nature makes her easy to be around. Father is completely different. I mean, we still get along like father and daughter, but it is quite evident that he is closer to my siblings. It's understandable, and the system works well. We've never fought, my family, we're as close as the pieces of string that my parents use for the fishing nets. That's what they do, make fishing nets. We not exceedingly rich, but it gets along enough that we can afford a few luxuries.

Today is the day before the reaping, that time of the year where people are drawn silent, rather than the bubbly laughter that fills every other time of the year. Just the thought that you could be thrown into the arena makes every child shut their mouths. Parents can be even worse. I once heard about one mother who refused to leave the house for a week because she was simply scared that her youngest son could be reaped. Chances were slim, but there was still a slip on paper in that bowl with the son's name on it. He wasn't reaped, but the mother was still scared.

The sea begins to lap onto the tips of my toes, and I am forced to move. It is the evening, but the Sunset still blasts beautiful pink rays onto my face. I savour the last moment on the beach by stretching my arms out and soaking the warmth. It could be my last time.

I take the long route home because of two reasons. One, I frankly prefer the open air, but also because I don't want my peaceful world to close on me. Taking the long route brings me to the centre of town, where the Justice building is. I hurriedly run past the tall central building. I don't want to run into any Peacekeepers. Even at sixteen, they still scare me. I hopelessly wander down the street connecting, not paying attention to anyone around me, until I spot him. He's standing a good few shops down the road, but his presence puts a sudden halt on my limbs. I don't want to pass him, I find it slightly awkward. I know I'll have too, though, because it's the only way.

As I step out of the shadow cast by a tall shop, I once again see the true value of him. His hair and tanned skin strikes me with beauty, but his sea-green eyes make him not only appear handsome, but something of a God. Of course, he is here. He's always where I don't want him to be. We've made eye contact a couple of times, but that rarely happens. More often than not. I'll pass and then some ugly teenager will stumble past me, with the hope of getting to talk to the famous Victor. Of course, this is Finnick Odair.

I walk oddly past, keeping to the edge of the paved stone path as much as possible, and he doesn't notice me. I almost run back the rest of the way, but I know that if I run, I will no longer be able to be in my world. I close my eyes, knowing that I will not bump into anything from now on, because I know the exact number of steps and movements to make. This world has many colours in it, but only because I tell it to do so. All the colours, except red, because it reminds me too much of blood. Mostly full of Sunset pinks, because they are my favourite colours. There are many different shades, and for the same shade to return at night it quite rare.

I don't know exactly why, or how he even got past me, but I as I turn the last corner to my street, I walk straight into the man himself. He's quite something for just nineteen, even more so considering he won his games as the mere age of fourteen. Yet I still bumped into him, and I immediately fall backwards, grazing the palm of my hand of the few stones. Laughter comes from him, and my cheeks flood with red. The amount of embarrassment I feel can't even be described with words, but I slowly bring myself to standing once more. I look up a little to stare in his eyes, the dim sunlight making them shine even more than they really do. "And that's what you get for walking with your eyes closed," he says, still chortling with laughter.

"Yes, but I've calculated the exact number of paces I need to take. My brain just didn't work out what to do when Finnick Odair stood directly in my path," I mumble, but still loud enough for him to hear. His expression becomes quizzical, and if he finds me strange, which he probably does.

"Well I deeply apologise for getting in your way," he begins sarcastically, before continuing in a very serious tone, "and I admire your intelligence of working out how to get home with your eyes shut." So he's either doubting my intelligence or he thinks my brain works beyond any normal person. As I'm not entirely sure which and don't want to make this situation any more awkward than it already is, I begin to walk away. He has other plans, however, and calls me back. I don't walk the way I just came, but I do turn around. I regret it now, because it means I have to continue this conversation with him, when all I really want to do is get back home.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," I reply firmly. Surely he has enough intelligence to remember that?

"Then what is your name?"

"Annie," I say before can stop myself, "Annie Cresta." As I walk away, I argue with myself as to whether that was really a good idea, to tell Finnick Odair my name. I can't argue with the past, though, so my thoughts silence and I tap on the door. I can't even bring myself to glance back to see if he's still there, maybe even watching me. Now that would be scary. Kaison opens the door. He's really tall for twenty-two.

"Hey little sis," he slyly says, and I slap him in return. I might be his little sister, but I'm certainly not his youngest. That status belongs to Ellery, who appears in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mom's going to throw a fit when she sees you! She's been worried about you for ages!" I roll my eyes. It's just like her to worry. I push past Ellery, and sure enough, my mother is there with stern eyes.

"Where have you been? Supper was over an hour ago!" I am suddenly overwhelmed with confusion. It's still light outside, and we usually eat later. The clock confirms that I wouldn't be late any other day, just today for some reason.

"Why would you eat at five thirty?" I ask my mother back, demanding an explanation.

"Darling, we always eat early on the evening before the reaping!" That rings a bell. It's true, we do. Somewhere in my trail of thoughts, I'd forgotten that.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I was on the beach then walked home the long way round," I explain. I've never been good at lying, so I always end up telling the truth. However, since my mother and I are so close, she always has a soft spot for me, even tonight, when she is the most stressed. She places a bowl of hot fish soup on the table in front of me, and I steadily eat in, blowing each spoonful until it is cool enough to swallow whole. Although I'm the only one eating, Kaison and Ellery stay while my mother cleans the kitchen. I assume my father must be upset finishing some net.

"Why did you walk the long way home?" Kaison asks unexpectedly. I reply with ease, since I trust him enough to withhold the information, along with everyone else in the room.

"Why not? I didn't realise we had supper early and I was in my world." My family know about my world, but I never allow them in, and they've never tried except for Ellery once. She was only ten then, and was going through that 'let's-try-something-new' phase. It wasn't a particularly long conversation, but long enough for the information to kick Ellery in the face, that she would never be able to come into my world. For some reason, I carry on with my story. "Bit of a drag though, since I was interrupted twice by Finnick."

"Finnick Odair?" my mother questions, a complete surprise for her no doubt.

"Yeah," I whisper in reply.

"How?" Ellery asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The first time he caught my eye and distracted me. The second, I walked straight into him."

"You walked straight into Finnick Odair?" Kaison asks. He obviously can not believe what he is hearing, and is also on the verge of bursting into fits of giggles.

"Hmm," I sigh as a yes. "I wasn't looking where I was going and smack! The next thing I know, I'm on the floor."

"Oh Annie!" my mother exclaims, almost as if she is ashamed of me.

"I'm sorry. I thought I knew the way home, and then, just as I make it round the last corner, he was in my path."

"The last corner?" Kaison asks, leaning forward slightly. I gently nod my head, furrowing my eyebrows with confusion as to why he was asking this.

"Finnick Odair was on our street?" He repeats. Now the reality dawns on me as he says it. What was Finnick doing on our street? I try to think back to what he was doing. He was just by the house on the opposite side of the street, three houses down. He was looking down at me as he laughed, but what angle were his feet in. I rack my brain for any small glimpse, until I remember the moment I was brushing my hair back with my fingertips, and I made a small glance down at my feet, and I caught the sit of his at the same time. They were pointing a little towards the house, so he was either going into the house, or had just come out of it and had been waving at its occupants.

"I think he was visiting someone," I remark. Kaison's face somewhat saddens a little. He might have been hoping that there was some amazing reason as to why Finnick Odair was in our street. I guess that must be it, because what else would it be?

The evening becomes weirdly quiet, and I find myself climbing into bed almost an hour before I usually do. I guess, though, I should get as much sleep as I can, because it is the reaping tomorrow, and who knows what will happen there. As I close my eyes, I try to escape to my world, but no, my head is filled with nightmares. Nightmares that I might be chosen, or even Ellery. At least Kaison is too old for that now, he will never have to live in that fear again.

Suddenly I wake up. I find myself covered in sweat, but what hits me is that it's only two in then morning. I try to remember what the dream I was having was, but my brain isn't fully awake, and I can't even remember if it was good or bad. Probably bad, but honestly, who knows?

I clamber out of bed, because right now I can think of nothing else to do. That was a pretty decent question, since right now I desperately need an answer. I could go back to bed, but the thought it completely put down by the other reminder that I could have to see those awful nightmares again. I pad softly downstairs, the cool floor, giving a sudden burst of low temperature on the soles of my feet. I find an exceptionally cool spot on the floor, and lie there for a minute or two. I close my eyes, but this time my head too full of the sounds of the rolling waves of the sea for the nightmares to come back.

The sea. What a thought. I could go there, though, the beach. Just for an couple of hours or so, but I could. Before I can change my mind, I'm running to my room as quietly as I can, and I change into my swimming gear, before pulling a light dress over me. I slip on a pair of sandals and walk toward the door. When my hand grips the handle, however, I am suddenly reminded of what I am actually doing. I'm going out on the night where there are many Peacekeepers out and on the day of the reaping, since it is now the morning. I pull the door open, and force myself outside before I can say stop.

The night is cool, but still humid enough that I'm not cold at all. There are a few lights on here and there, but there is mostly darkness. Some of the incredibally dark patches and shadows freak me out a little, but before long, my eyes adjust to the amount of light, and I can see almost perfectly. I take the short way to the beach this time, because I want to get there as fast as I can, but also taking the short way means I don't have to pass the Justice building, and there is no way I'm doing that at this time of night.

I get to the beach in no time at all, and I don't regret going now. Being here at the beach means that I can indulge in the tranquil waters that let me escape everyday life. This simple matter creates a restful sensation that flows though my body, and I allow it to. Being here makes me realise how much I'll miss District 4 if I have to go tomorrow. How much, I don't want to go to the Capitol. I mean, I've never wanted to go, but being here extends that thought.

I pull off the dress and lie it on a rock. The sea has come in a lot, but there's still a small strip of sand. I take a step onto the sand, soaking up the wetness of the grains that almost immediately stick to my toes. Then I take one step after another, until my feet are ankle deep in the water. I'm suddenly enclosed in my little world again, and I feel safe to be here. I stretch my arms out, like I did yesterday, but this time I soak in the moonlight. All is quiet, until I hear a splash to my left.

My natural reaction is to look to see what it is, but I wish I didn't. He's waist deep in water, making random shapes with his finger in the sea, creating ripples that even extend to me. Why did he have to be here? Can't I ever escape him? At first, I try and ignore him. I'm not creating much water movement myself, so what are the chances that he's going to see me? After two minutes of so, however, I opt for plan B, because he suddenly starts walking towards where I am. He's walking towards the exit to the beach, but I'm in the path, just like he was in mine earlier. He's not looking at me, he's looking at his feet. Now he's the one not looking where he's going. Then again, since it's probably near three in the morning, then he's got more of a motive to not look where he's going, but he shouldn't bump into one. Well today is his lucky day, because I'm not letting him see me.

I scramble upon one of the rocks, but there's a little patch of water that my foot catches, and I slip down behind them. I'm where I wanted to go, but it does hurt. That, and it created a rather loud noise which Finnick Odair obviously heard, because he looks up with a startled expression. "Who's there?" He calls, and I bite my lip in the hope that he doesn't hear me. At this moment, I'm trying to debate with myself as to whether this really was a good idea, because right now I'm trapped on a beach on the morning of the reaping with a certain Victor trying to find me. Not the best way to start a day.

I crouch here for five minutes or so before he decides it was probably nothing. However, he doesn't leave the beach, but he goes back to the place he was before. I slowly get up, making sure that I can't be seen. My feet make a slight slapping noise on the hard rocks, but as soon as I reach the sand, I'm out of the danger zone. My dress it still lying on the rock, but I take it off and place it over my head. I realise that even if Finnick did leave, I was never going to get round to swimming.

Instead, I lie on the beach. I don't know why, because I should be watching Finnick, but I have better things to do. So I lie on the beach, and close my eyes. I dream of better.

With the sea in the background, I am no longer thinking of terrible nightmares, but of happy moments. Memories. The first one that comes to my head is the memory of when Ellery first asked me to play with her. I was four, and she was two. It was a Summer day, and she had been playing with her toys by herself for a while, but then she toddled over to me, and in her little voice requested something. "Play?" She asked. I was a little shocked at first, since she'd never said that word before, or at least not in front of me. Just to prove her point, she placed a toy fish in my lap, and looked at me with an expression that means you couldn't say no.

My head keeps replaying memories, up until they start to merge into dreams rather than memories. I think that's when I completely fell asleep. Well it must be, since the next thing I know is when I wake up...in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so chapter two has arrived (yay!). Pleas R&R, it means a lot to me when people show they care, but most importantly, enjoy what I'm doing.**

**Thank you.**

**enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, that belongs to Suzanne Collins. Only characters I have invented are mine, everything else belongs to one of the most amazing authors ever.**

* * *

Dawn has already been, and the Sun is already high. The texture of the duvet around my bare arms makes me forget all the nightmares. I'm not naked, but I'm just in my underwear, the curtains have already been pulled back, so the Sun can be as bright as possible upon my bedroom floor. I swing my legs round the side of the bed, but as I do, I notice the dress I had been wearing earlier on the beach, folded neatly on the single chair in my room. I've had that chair for years, simply because I thought the carved patterns were just too precious to throw away. You can't sit on it, that would almost certainly break it. It was once used as my father's work chair, the one he used to sit on for hours on end doing his daily order in careful silence.

I reach out for the dress, since it is the nearest thing I have that I can wear, and I slide it over my head and body. I tiptoe out of the room, even though I know everyone will be awake. The rustling noise coming from the kitchen confirms this, although I do spot Ellery still in the room she shares with Kaison. I don't attempt to make any form of contact with her, and I continue to walk past. She doesn't notice me, of she does but simply can not be bothered to talk to me. Upon reaching the kitchen, however, I am the centre of attention.

My entire family are staring sat me. Well everyone except Ellery. I slip myself onto a chair at the table and start eating the slice of bread set neatly in my place. I hope that my parents don't mention anything of how, if I really did go to the beach, I got back. This of course, would never be the case. "Annie?" my mother asks quite softly, "Why did you go to the beach last night?"

"How do you know I went to the beach?" I reply back. I've got apoint, how do they know?

"When Finnick Odair comes to our house at five in the morning carrying you sleeping body." I feel the knife in my hand slip through my fingers and crash on the table.

"What?" I almost whisper.

"Yes Annie!" my father exclaims. I'm in trouble now.

"Finnick Odair camt to our house carrying you claiming he'd been at the beach and saw you sleeping on the sand! Your body was stone cold when you got home!" my mother explains, putting alot of emphasis on many of the words.

"What were you doing out there Annie?" my father asks me.

"I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head. I woke up shaking from nightmares and needed the sea tp calm to down. Obviously it calmed be down a bit too much." Kaison comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm with Annie," he says to my parents. I'm glad I have him, to look after me. "Anyway we all know she's crazy." I do slap him, though, for that last remark. My parents do not make any other gesture of comment and they walk away. I know, it's the reaping jitters. I silently leave to go back to my room to get read; to wash myself. Ellery is already in the tub, scrubbing at all her limbs until they go red. Even Ellery, the loud messy girl who usually doesn't car what she looks like will make an effot on reaping day.

Once she's out, I dart in. The water's still warm, but I change it anyway, because it's so filthy it would do more harm than good. Even though the Sun is shining brightly, I light a single candle. I get into the clean water and stare at the candle for a couple of minutes, watching the wax drip down the central pillar that once stood there. I don't stare at it for too long, however, because I know I do have to clean myself fast before lunch, so I only have to get dressed into my formal clothes before leaving.

The water should be a portal to my peaceful world, but sitting here, scrubbing away at my skin, it becomes a reminder of what is to come. If I get reaped, I could be on a train that's a one way ticket to death. This thought terrifies me to the core of my heart, but I know I must remain strong. Once I'm finished with cleanign myself, and that includes washing my hair, I use a towel to dry myself, but leave my hair a little wet, so it can dry naturally.

I slip on that dress again and walk to the front door. My parents aren't in, and neither is Kaison. They've probably gone off to buy lunch and dinner. We always have a nice meal after the reaping to celebrate another year of being free. Of couse we never really know if we will have anything to celebrate about.

I sit on the grass directly outside my house and start picking at it. It's nothing to drastic, but it keeps me occupied. I don't even bother to look up as I hear footsteps coming towards me. Yet I'm forced to look away from the green when someone impatiently taps on my shoulder. It's Ellery. She sits next to me once she knows she's got my attention. She acts a little awkward at first, not saying anything, but then she blurts out the reason she's out here. "What do you think my odds are of getting reaped?" I swipe my head at her and stare deep into her eyes. Reapings change people.

"Slim," I assure her, "Your names only in there three times. I have more of chance. Mine's in there five times, remember?"

"Still. The odds are never really in anyone's favour." For that I have no answer, so I remain silent, but I'm saved when Kaison returns.

"What are my two little sisters doing out here?" he asks. He's so protective of us, but he knows he can do nothing about it if we are reaped.

"Fretting over the reaping," Ellery says. She sounds like she's about to burst into a flood of tears, so Kaison sits down next to her.

"Hey," Kaison says in a soft tone of voice, "Elle. There's nothing to worry about. You won't be picked."

"But you can't know that."

"Oh but I do. I promise." Promise is a big word, but even I feel the need to use it at this present time.

"And I promise too. I promise Ellery Cresta, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." Ellery eventually nodds, which gives Kaison and I the knowledge that the information has sunk through. It it here that I decide, even if Ellery doesn't want me to, I will volunteer if she is reaped.

Our parents come back shortly afterwards, and lunch is eaten in silence. Not one word is spoken until I excuse myself to go and get ready, Ellery following. I'm glad I get out of there quickly, because the situation was just about getting awkward, and that's the last thing I want today. I run to my room, but as soon as one foot touches the creaking wooden floorboard, my movements become slow. It takes me thirty seconds just to get to the dress that I laid out for the occasion. I stare at it. It's blue, like the sea, and reaches just above my knees. It's plain, except for the blue ribbon, which ties a neat bow at the back. I quiver and shake as I put it on, not wanting time to move foward. However, I know it must, and soon Ellery's knocking at my door just as I finish the bow.

She's also wearing a dress, the same one I used to wear. It's green in colour, and has frills along the neckline and sleeves. She looks pretty in it, but it's clear she doesn't agree. "I don't like it."

"Well you should. It's very pretty. It's the one I used to wear."

"I know that. I wish I had yours though."

"Well in a few years you will!" I know this is the wrong thing to say, though, because Ellery looks away and runs her hand on her bare arm.

"Hey," I say, trying to make things better, "Do you want to go? If we leave now we can go the long way round, which goes past the beach." The truth is, I hope she says yes, because I want to see the sea again too.

"Okay." I hold my hand out, and she takes it. We continue to hold hands until we get to the kitchen, where our shoes are waiting.

"We're going," I announce, and my parent nod at me. Kaison gives Ellery and I one last hug of good luck, before we put our shoes on and go. At first the walk is quiet, but we soon start a conversation irrelevant to the events coming. "Do you want to swim tomorrow?"

"Yes. I want to go by that beach with all the pretty shells," Ellery says. It's a good distraction then.

"To collect them?" I ask.

"No. To look at them. If we collect them, we might lose them, then they won't be there the next time we go."

"But there are loads of shells on the beach. You can't even see most of them; they're buried under the sand."

"But each shell is unique," Ellery argues.

"Okay. That beach also has some nice rock pools," I add.

"So we can watch the starfish?"

"Yes, but also the water is really warm in them and it's nice to dip your feet in. Plus the sea there is warm and cool at the same time," I explain.

"How can water be warm and cool at the same time?" Ellery asks, giggling a bit.

"I don't know, it just is." All too soon, we reach the beach and we take a few minutes to enjoy it.

"Goodbye sea," Ellery whispers. I'm not happy with this.

"Why would it be goodbye?"

"I could get reaped."

"Ellery. Trust me. You're not going to get reaped," I almost shout at Ellery. We continue our journey, and soon we catch other girls and boys walking to the Justice Building. Soon the streets are reasonably crowded, so I grip onto Ellery's hand tighter. I also plan on getting her to talk about something else, but she beats me to it.

"What do you think of Finnick Odair?" I am not expecting this at all.

"I don't know."

"Well he brought you back home. How did he even know you were at the beach?"

"He was there the whole time, but he was standing in the water. I thought I was safe."

"What do you mean, safe?" Ellery asks, confused.

"I thought I would be able to lie on the sand for a couple of minutes and then get up and leave without him noticing me."

"Well Annie, that plan failed."

"I figured that out myself, you know." For some reason, Ellery finds this very funny, and starts laughing really very loudly. People start staring and I have to shake her out of it. "Ellery, you can't laugh. This isn't the time. Remember," she keeps laughing and I become desperate. "Ellery please!" She begins to calm down, and we continue to move on, but the atmosphere between us tenses. We do not speak for the rest of our journey, I simply drag her on behind me. Upon reaching the square, I notice her eyes widen, and even though we still walk, I talk to her. "Ellery. Look straight ahead. See, there are so many people here! Your not going to get chosen, I promise."

"But you don't know that."

"When have I ever broken a promise?" For this, she has no answer. The answer is never, and she knows this, but she has no more courage to say it. We reach the signing in queues, and I am forced to let go. She looks back as she walks away, but she is soon out of my sight. I bite my lip and join a queue myself. I look to the stage. He's there, mister Finnick Odair. He seems to be scanning the crowds, trying to figure out who could be reaped. Then, and I look away as soon as he does, he catches my eye. At first I think this is an accident, and maybe he didn't catch my eye, he simply looked at my area of the crowd. However then an even more confusing thought comes to me. _What if he was looking for me?_

I brush it off, I know this can't be true. Why would Finnick Odair be looking for me? To check on you, to see if your alright? After signing in, I walk to the area where my age group is standing, and I glance to my left again. He's looking straight at me, there's no denying it. His eyes seem to be somewhat confused, but also they look angry. After a few seconds, he leans back and starts talking to this elderly woman. Mags. Then, he looks back at me with the same expression. I look down and let my hair fall, so it covers my face. I didn't pin it up this year, I wanted it down. I look up again, though, to see if I spot Ellery. I do, in fact she's just beyond to my right. She's standing with a bunch of fourteen year olds and I see her hands by her sides. She's serious, trying to tell herself she's not nervous.

There's not much commotion happening anymore. The place has almost been brought to a stand still, but I hear sharp breathing from all around me. Everyone knows that they could get reaped, everyone knows this could be it for them. I know this as well, I'm just trying hard not to think about it, but it's difficult.

Everything is silent, until our escort comes on. She's a bright woman, but slightly annoying. She's wearing a stupid looking dress, and a bright big flower in her hair. Her name, Althea. "Welcome!" she shouts into the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds be ever in your favour!" She looks around, eyeing the crowd carefully. "Before we select our tributes, let us watch a very special video. Brought to you, all the way from the Capitol!" I look down throughout the video. I even try to drown out the audio. I've seen this before, four times in fact. I don't want to see it again.

When it ends, I look up and let out a deep sigh. There's been some stirring and fidgeting in the crowd, and many shake with fear. "I'd also like to announce that the mentors for this years tributes will be...Finnick and Mags!" There's really no point in saying their surnames, since everyone knows who they are. Especially for Finnick, since he's something of a doll in the Capitol. I don't know much, but I know enough. "Now, Ladies first!" This is it. Just a few more seconds, and then my family will be safe. Ellery and I can go home. We'll be safe. Althea reaches in and grabs a slip of paper. I look down once again, praying it isn't Ellery. And it's not. The name is called, and I let out a deep breath. It's not Ellery. It's not any of my friends. No. The name Althea calls, is Annie Cresta.

My brain reacts before my body. That's my name! My name! She just called my name! However, my body doesn't react, and it takes a nudge from the girl next to me for me to start walking. My body feels frozen, yet somehow I walk. I walk down the aisle and up the steps, where Althea greets me. She guides me to the spot where I will stand. I've seen many girls stand here, and now it is my turn. I look out and find Ellery. She seems to be in a state of shock and panic. I have to turn away. I can't bear to see my little sister in pain. Then Althea calls for volunteers. I first, my brain suddenly thinks this is my way out. Someone will volunteer, and I will narrowly escape the horror of the Hunger Games. Except nobody does. Not even Ellery, but I'm she didn't, because I'd never be able to live with myself if she did.

Althea moves on to the boys, leaving me to stand awkwardly alone. No, she leaves me to stand unprotected, vulnerable. I stare off into the distance. What a day! My mind still couldn't register what was happening, not even when Althea calls the boy. I don't listen; my hearing blurred. I do catch a glimpse of him though, when we have to shake hands. My head is spinning. My brain does register who it is though, and I am stiffened even more at the sudden found knowledge. I don't remember his surname, but I know he's called Bay. A sweet boy, his dark brown hair appears lighter in the Sun, and his feet are always set slightly apart. This little boy, Bay, is only twelve.

As I pull away, I feel the whole world collapse on me, on my soul. I realise I can't win. Never will and never can. I don't have a skill. I just have my stamina and knowledge. I'm not like Finnick Odair, who was crowned Victor just days after the games began, because of his talent with the expensive-looking trident that he received from a very generous sponsor.

Then I catch sight of Kaison. He's looking at me, eyes narrowed and full of sorrow. He can't believe what's happening, and he's so frustrated he can't do anything. I catch mother and father's expressions aswell. Mother is full of tears, her lip is trembling and she's clutching onto some sort of fabric. Father is almost a replica image of Kaison, except there's more anger. I can tell it's because he thinks the Capitol is cruel for putting me anf my family through this. It's not fair, and he's prepared to give me a lecture on how to win the games. It's hard to keep a resistant face myself. All I want to do is curl up into a ball and scream my head head off, to release the pain. However, I know I must do what is right. I must stay strong. For the Capitol's sake, my family's sake, but most importantly, for my sake. If I start crying I will never be able to stop. If I can't stop, then all my hope is gone. And even I, Annie Cresta, can't live with that.


End file.
